Augers are commonly used to dig holes, such as for posts. These augers have a gas powered engine that drives a depending auger screw. Handles are provided to allow either one or two people to operate it. A problem often encountered is reactive torque. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,492 teaches a safety stabilizer to help counteract the twisting motion on the handles caused by reactive torque.